icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DanTD
Hi, welcome to ICarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IOwe You page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 22:24, 18 April 2009 Vandal needs to be banned The porn vandal has struck again at the iCarly Wiki page. I have reverted the latest edit, but if you have admin powers, I urge you to permaban the user in question and also perma-delete the images. Cheers. 23skidoo 03:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) - visiting Wikipedia admin * As I was very concerned about the images the idiot uploaded, one of which violates law, I sent a request into the main Wikia Community support team. I've been informed that the user and his IP have been banned for 6 months. It looks like the images have been purged as well. Cheers. 23skidoo 04:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin Powers You have Administrator Powers and Rollback powers due to well deserved work on the wikia. Keep it up! --Soph 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't you want to be a Admin?--Soph 09:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Another vandal Please ban the user "Icarlys a color". He/she/it just vandalised the ICarly Wiki homepage. Probably the same moron who posted the porn earlier. See here for evidence. As you have admin powers (if I read the above thread correctly) you should be able to do this easily. We should also protect the page as it seems to have become a regular target. Thanks. 23skidoo 03:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) you why dont you think you are a wenni/Users/stacy/Desktop/71010_3313308787.jpg Template:Lowercase Hello. I've added the template "lowercase" to all of the pages in Category:Episodes using AutoWikiBrowser. This is an extension of the MediaWiki software. It forces the first letter of a page to display as lowercase. It's best you fully protect the template to prevent a large scale spamming. Thank you –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 01:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) wiki optimization Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. We've been taking notice of your wiki for a little while, and I'd like to help you bring in some more users. We have some best practices I'd love to share, which have been successful in growing wiki communities that I think you could benefit from. How are things going here? Please feel free to reach out to me at any time. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Dan! Just wanted to let you know I made the new skin live today. Please let me know if you have any questions :) —Scott (talk) 19:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) i dont lik i whatever its badHaesw 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Seddie Why is the Seddie page a candidate for deletion?SeddieBerserker 02:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I saw the pornographic image a couple weeks ago. Can't they give out more severe punishments to those that put those type of images on a kid's site????? SeddieBerserker 15:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) (never remembered to sign my name ;) ) Hello! Hi Dan, I just wanted to introduce myself-I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be here helping around the wiki. I'm going to streamline the main page and make it a bit more accessible to new users. Let me know if you have any questions! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 22:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Massive Vandalism Someone wreaked extensive damage to this wiki yesterday. They changed Template:! -resulting in a very pornographic messages being displayed on all the character pages. The user who did this is Anonrulzzz. Luckily, someone figured out how to reverse this. How do we prevent this from happening again, especially because of the large percentage of young children who frequent this site? SeddieBerserker 01:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG! i cant belive that this person is doing this its so nasty hes putting pictures like that on a kids site! when is going to get banned? Welcome message Hey, I'm The avatar, also called Avatar. For your welcome message, I have this suggestion. Change:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user to this. Welcome, ! Welcome to ! Thanks for }| }| }} and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Have fun! :~~~~ Thanks. :)--'Avatar' Talk 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi DanTD, can you post a link to the infoboxes and episode guide that you need help with?-- Kacie (talk) 01:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide fixed to an extent I noticed that the Episode Guide was broken and I've managed to restore it, fix the Season 3 episode guide and restored the Dates. Also, the Season 2 Episode Guide is incomplete. Any plans to restore this? More Vandalism Looks like there has been more vandalism in the site. Its high time steps were taken to lock the pages to further editing. Metaron Isard should be banned. He is using a lot of bad language in some sections. now what does that mean, beat me too him? Metaron Isard 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) looks like you're lucky day. IM STILL HERE BITCH!, BAN ME IF YOU CAN!!! redirection request Hello DanTD, is it possible to redirect the page Ms. Puckett to Sarah Puckett? They are about the same character, and the "Sarah Puckett" page is far more detailed. Would be nice if you could find the time to look at this since I don´t know if or how I can do this. sincerely, Mak23686 14:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) FYI Hi DanTD, I just wanted to bring this page to your attention: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Wade_Collins. Not sure if it's legitimate--seems pretty dark for iCarly!-- Kacie (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi Dan, Could you please write a sentence or two about the homepage redesign we recently did for you on my talk page? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much-- Kacie (talk) 20:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) YO! HEY DANTD, THANKS FOR ADDING BACK MY "LIVE" PICTURE. I WONDER WHEN THEY'RE GONNA LET US EDIT CARLY AGAIN. SWEDISHTACOS23 Phineus and Ferb Hi Dan, I read your blog post and I'd love to help you with templates, external links and episode galleries. We can definitely do all of those things here; I just want to make sure I understand exactly what you want. When you say you want to be able to "link templates from other sites" are you referring to the external IMDB link in the Brenda Song article? Is this the episode gallery you like on Phineas and Ferb?-- Kacie (talk) 17:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dan, I'm pretty sure this is the external link template you were talking about. I transferred it over to iCarly wiki so you can mess around with it here. Let me know if you were referring to something else! -- Kacie (talk) 18:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the one. The one for Wikipedia would be good too, as well as any others. There are plenty we can change now. ----DanTD 18:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok Dan, I started a gallery page for "iFight Shelby Marx" here, so you can fill that in and copy and paste that page to make galleries for other episodes if you like it. You could also copy and paste the code beginning with to create a gallery section on each episode page if you prefer. Here is the Wikipedia template from Phineas & Ferb. In the future, if you want to use a template from another wiki, you don't need any special rights. You can just go to any template (for example, Template:wikipedia-link) on Phineas & Ferb, click edit, click source, select and copy all text, and paste it into Template:wikipedia-link on iCarly Wiki. Once saved, it should work just fine here! -- Kacie (talk) 21:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC)